Never Again
by xShirayukixRukiax
Summary: She was always the bridesmaid but never the bride...Nami always wondered if at her age, she can still find a man to marry her. Well, that's about to change as an old flame comes back...ZoNa...Title is still temporary.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: She was always the bridesmaid but never the bride…

Note: I've come upon this idea after me and my cousins had been teasing our Uncle for always being present in every wedding of his friends, posing as best man and groomsmen. As you can already grasp, setting is in an alternate universe and that the characters are somehow ooc. Nevertheless, I will still try to stick to their usual character if it applies to the situation.

Pairing: ZoroxNami

Standard disclaimer applies.

..

..

A beautiful woman with orange locks was patiently waiting for her friend's arrival while counting her fingers. She wondered how her female friends could find themselves some men to settle down with while she could not even find one. Not that no one ever tried wooing her. In fact, a lot did. Only, things never worked out fine for them. One from her previous relationship had even ended up married with her friend which she found somehow ironic given all the circumstances.

Again, she counted her fingers. How many times had she been a bridesmaid in a wedding anyway? Ever since she was a teen, she had been one already, starting when her sister, Nojiko married. That was her first time walking down the aisle as a bridesmaid and that was where she dreamed she'd wed someday. Obviously, until now, it never happened and Nami resigned herself thinking perhaps she wasn't meant to be.

When Conis married, she was among those selected few who attended the ceremony since they decided to keep it simple and as much as possible, private. Nevertheless, she still was a bridesmaid. Not that she cared at the very least.

They were twenty three when Caimie went and fell in love with her now husband. Seeing the pattern, Nami almost declined the invitation but then again, she does not have the heart to say no to her sweet friend and deny her the only thing she could offer. So, that would probably her third time.

The fourth one followed when she was twenty six and by then, she had broken up with her boyfriend. She would learn later that he was in love with Kaya. And so, being Kaya's friend, she never held it against her. Besides, in her subconscious, she always felt that Sanji fell in love with Kaya's gentle nature but never acted on it since they were still a couple and he does not want to hurt her. However, six months after, Sanji had taken the courage to break it off with her, telling her that he had always loved Kaya. While that stung, Nami understood and she began to wonder if she never gave much for their relationship to work well. When she asked Sanji about it, he assured her that she gave her best but they aren't just cut out for each other. And being a good friend, Nami assured Kaya that she will participate in her wedding ceremony and would even be one of her bridesmaid if she ever allowed it. Of course, Kaya had always wanted it.

Nami sighed. Perhaps her longest relationship was with Sanji and ever since their break-up, she never lasted in one relationship for even a month, something that had worried, Vivi. Nami had then concluded that perhaps, the gods had come to hate her for everything.

Her friends had all been well settling down she realized as time passed by. A year later after Kaya's wedding, Robin came back from her dig abroad and announced that she is to wed one guy named Franky. He had been Robin's companion in most of her digs and along the way, they fell in love. Again, Nami was asked to be part of the entourage.

That time, Vivi had joked. "Nami, by all the gods, are you trying to set a record for being the bridesmaid for life?" she had asked and Nami laughed it off. Though Vivi belonged to the same circle of friends, she only attended a few weddings. That should be understandable considering how Vivi, like Robin, spent most of her time abroad, working her ass out to even further her father's business empire which is quite big already.

That was five weddings already. There were others from colleagues, from high school friends who happened to meet her in the crossroads of life and Nami could not count anymore. It's the five wedding she was able to hold memories of considering how those who were wed then were precious to her.

And now, at twenty nine, Vivi – the only one besides her being single – had called over the phone a few days ago, announcing her return and settling down for good with a husband to boot. Nami is yet to meet the lucky guy though. If anything, Vivi aside from Robin is the closest to her on all accounts. And because of that, she intended to find out who she's going to marry. Not that she does not trust Vivi's judgment. She always does. Though there was one time that Vivi was wrong. That was when she believed Kohza is meant for her. It turned out, Kohza treats Vivi more like a sister than a lover and thus ended up with one of Vivi's employee, Rasa. She knew her friend – once Vivi loves someone, she will give her all to make the relationship works, something Nami envied from her. But that's Vivi.

She glanced at her watch. It's a good thing she took a day off today and Vivi timed it for her arrival. It's been two years since she last saw Vivi after she spent most of her time abroad. They communicated through phone, through net etc, but there's still nothing better than to have a friend around.

"Nami!"

Said woman grinned broadly at the familiar voice and waved as she saw her friend walking towards her, pulling her trolley with her. Perhaps, what Nami always loved about Vivi aside from her gentle nature is the fact that despite being wealthy, Vivi is still simple. She carried herself with simplicity, with no air of arrogance and not even giving away her status in the society and that's why even their other friends felt comfortable around her. Why, Vivi is the only one who was born from the old money while most of the group belonged at the middle.

She kissed Vivi's cheek and smiled warmly. "Vivi. I missed you," she said as they hugged each other.

"Me too."

They placed her things at the car before they finally drove away. Nami turned to her friend and saw how Vivi beamed with excitement. "So…finally settling down eh?" she mused and Vivi chuckled a little.

"Aha."

"Tell me about him," she urged.

"Oh, he's an interesting man. He may look like an idiot at times but he's really intelligent. His name is Luffy and I'm sure you will like him," Vivi said, obviously fond with her fiancé. She turned to Nami. "He runs a servicing company with his best friend."

"What sort of service do they offer?" she asked with mild interest.

Vivi rubbed her chin. "Let's see…more of legal service. Luffy's business provides for investigation services, a private investigation company. He later merged with the law firm owned by his friend."

"Sound interesting," she concluded.

"Yep. How's your work?"

She smiled. "I've been promoted a couple of weeks ago. It pays to know I've finally achieved that rank," she answered while Vivi squealed in delight. Nami is an architect and despite having exceptional skills, she was often bypassed by the senior executives of the firm, being a newbie that she was eight years ago. Despite that, Nami had endured until year by year, she rose to one rank to another until recently when she became one of the most recognize architect to date. Vivi had always offered her a job and even offered her a start-up money to start a business of her own but Nami, despite how she loved money, can never take advantage of her friend's kindness.

"I'm happy for you," Vivi said.

"You should be. You weren't here when the group celebrated my promotion to junior ranks a two years ago," she said sulkily. "So you have to make up for it."

Her friend chuckled. "That's not a problem." Vivi let a few minutes pass before she cleared her throat and spoke. "Nami…"

"Hmm?"

"It sort of became a tradition that you attend all your friends' weddings and it would be selfish of me to ask but still, I want you there," Vivi said seriously as she looked ahead, Nami driving the car. "I'd like you to become my maid of honor."

Nami glanced at her and smiled a little. She will give anything to attend Vivi's wedding. She knew how important it is to Vivi. Because they both dreamed the same thing when they were younger. They both daydreamed about it when they were teens, often describing how they wanted their wedding to be. And they promised to be there when one of them decided to marry.

"I would be disappointed if you took me out of the list," she said. "I know it sort of became a pattern but just like the rest of the group, this is one wedding where I cannot decline the offer. And I will not."

"Thank you," Vivi spoke solemnly.

"So, where's the groom?"

"They'd follow ahead. They need to finish their case first."

.

.

.

"Nah, Zoro," Luffy whined at his best friend who was busy reading the medical reports.

"Can't you whine later Luffy?" Zoro asked with exasperation, not bothering to give him a glance. It had always become a routine for Luffy to come whining at Zoro whenever he was bored and had nothing to do. Not that Zoro minded it. He liked having Luffy's company.

Luffy toyed with the papers in front of him. "I'd like you to be the best man and you can't decline and say no," he said after a minute. He had been telling this to Zoro a couple of times already ever since Luffy decided to ask for Vivi's hand in marriage. And countless times, even though they were the best o friends, Zoro declined for no apparent reason – just his dislike for crowds.

His sidekick and voluntary secretary often commented about that part of him. She often wondered how he maintained such good and high reputation despite his disgust for socializing.

"Can't I say no?" he asked with boredom.

"You can't say no," Luffy answered. "The only reason why I never left with Vivi is to make sure I drag you with me to Japan."

"Luffy, you can ask Usopp for it," he pointed out and finally raised his head and leaned on the swivel chair. He yawned.

"Usopp does not want to. He said he's too much of a man to take away your rightful place," Luffy answered and Zoro wondered where that came from. He rolled his eyes.

"Rrrright," he said and yawned once more.

"Besides, you needed a break," Luffy continued.

"How about Ace or Sabo?"

"Much as they want to, they are not sure they can make it for the wedding. Sabo as you very well know is stationed in Middle East and was not given the permission to take a vacation just yet. Ace on the other hand is nowhere to be found, you know my brother's job. He'd only come around when one mission is over," he explained though Zoro already knew that, he just wanted to be out of the hook which is obviously not happening. "Come on, my wedding is incomplete if you're not around and what kind of best friend would abandon his friend in moments of crisis."

Zoro rolled a paper and threw it at Luffy, hitting Luffy's forehead. "That's not a crisis idiot. And don't go playing that guilt trip on me."

Luffy threw back the paper at him and the moss head deftly caught it with his right hand before throwing it at the waste basket. "I was hoping it might work," Luffy retorted with a grin.

Zoro sighed. What else can he say? Despite how many times he had tried refusing Luffy's whims before, in the end, he always nodded his assent and Luffy knew that. Luffy knew it so damn well. Seeing the defeated look in his eyes, Luffy grinned even more. "It's working, isn't it?"

Zoro smirked. "Keep dreaming."

"It does."

"No."

"Yes."

"It doesn't."

"It does."

Zoro facepalmed. "For God's sake, Luffy, go badger someone else," he growled while Luffy laughed heartily, knowing that in arguments like this, he always won. He stood up and went towards the door.

"I knew you'd give in," he smirked.

"Shaddap," Zoro answered though he too is smirking. "Now go away and don't come back whining about the same thing. I need to finish working up on my case so we can follow Vivi," he said.

Luffy shook his head. "Yeah, yeah," he said finally. Zoro sighed in relief as the door closed behind him. Luffy could really be so insistent if he wanted to and it still came as a surprise to him that Vivi can handle him well. He always thought no female can handle him given his weird personality. Just when he thought he was gonna have peace, the door opened once more and Luffy's head peeked in.

"Zoro?" he asked.

Zoro sighed in exasperation. "What?"

"I thought you don't believe in God? How come you uttered his name?" he asked innocently though his eyes were twinkling with amusement.

"What the hell – Luffy!" he growled as Luffy closed the door and went off already. Zoro raked his hair though he could not help but grin afterwards. Who could even say no to that guy?

He was once again immersed in his papers when the door opened and he knew one aside from Luffy who has the courage to ever do that without knocking first. And he was right when he saw Perona holding a pile of papers, her brows arched.

"You're certainly…vigorous today," she commented and laid down the pile of papers.

"Get off my case, will you? It's enough that I have to deal with Luffy a little earlier than you," he said, wondering how two people always drove him mad.

Unfazed and used to his temper already, the pink-haired woman only shrugged. "I'm very generous today and I've gathered all the information you need, Luffy had been pestering me to get you to agree to his invitation so he needed all works to be done on time," she informed and studied him carefully. Despite their many differences, she is probably the only female he trusted. "You ought to take a break you know. You've been taking a lot of cases lately."

"I'm planning on taking one after this," he pointed out. She nodded and headed towards the door. He still wondered why she came and volunteered to work for him. Not that he complained about. He was able to accomplish a lot of his task with her help especially when it comes to paper work since him and Luffy are lazy on that area. "Hey Perona."

"Hm."

"I'd like you to contact Chopper for me. I need to get his definite statement on these bullet wounds."

She nodded and opened the door. "How about Usopp? Aren't you going to call for him as well?"

He shook his head. "That guy is probably being pestered by Luffy at the moment."

"Okay. No problem."

"Thanks."

When the door closed, Zoro yawned and stared at the stack of papers before groaning inwardly. seriously, he is so gonna suffer from migraine today. He glanced at the framed photo on his desk and the dark scowl which is usually there on his face vanished for a moment before it came back. He wondered if his foster father had been proud of what he was able to accomplish.

After all, Jiracule Mihawk had always wanted him to inherit the business and the profession.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

God. I'm just so glad preliminary examination is over. Anyway, I don't know but when I do multi-chaps, I prefer doing it in AU while when I do one shots, it is still in the One Piece world. I just posted my oneshot earlier. Anyway, off to the next chapter but before that, I'd like to thank the following for their reviews and the thanks extend to those who read as well as added this to their alert list or faved it. To the following reviewers, thanks: _AquaGekko23, yuMeNami, thormac, fmdevil, Jamian the Professor, Kyleen Ayanami, missDluvsIchigo0493 and Echo Uchiha._

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Oda owns One Piece.

Just a few days ago, Vivi came home, finally. And now, she had been taking care of her wedding preparations though most of the job is Caimie's, what with her being an established wedding coordinator across the nation. Many had always availed of her services, making sure that their weddings are perfectly executed. And it's Caimie's job to make sure it goes out well.

That's what she's doing now, helping Vivi with every bit of a detail, giving her some suggestions and listening to Vivi's suggestion too. The two worked in harmony. Nami sighed and glanced at Robin who was busy reading a book. "How's it going with your family?" she asked. Robin had arrived yesterday and Nami would be expecting some of her friends to arrive later. After all, the wedding is in about two weeks from now. Too soon for preparations but Caimie can pull it off. She can work wonders if she wanted to.

"Well and good…the Galley-La workers are now preparing everything necessary for our next dig next month. It was fortunate that Vivi set her wedding before we take off, so I can be able to attend," Robin answered with her usual calm and closed the book in front of her before crossing her legs and stared at Nami. "Aren't you feeling afraid being the only one left?"

Nami chuckled. "Why would I be?"

With her all-knowing smile, Robin shrugged carelessly. "It's lonely being all by yourself you know."

The orange-haired leaned on her chair and shook her head only once. "You've managed to be by yourself for most of your life, if you were able to do that, don't you think I can too?"

At the witty remark, Robin once again only smiled. "You seriously need to find someone to share your life with. I mean come on, you've prioritized "getting rich" as your primary goal. You've gone and achieved that. You managed to escape the life you have hated so much. It's time you give yourself a break. It's not all about careers and promotions."

Nami does not know if what Robin said had somehow affected her in some way. Maybe she did. After all, she really did want to get rich when she was younger. And because of that desire, she was able to save her and Nojiko from a sorry life and made a name for herself in the process. But by doing so, she had trampled on some people – something which she only regretted now.

Not bothering to glance at her, knowing what she already expect to see, Robin continued. "You've dated a lot of guys but it never worked out. Maybe because they could not catch up with your pace."

Nami sighed and only listened, knowing all Robin said were true and nowhere near lies. And that's why she loved Robin for always being so frank and direct.

"Luffy called and said they'd be arriving this anytime," Vivi came and announced Luffy's arrival. Robin frowned a little.

"Luffy?" she asked. "Is that his name?"

Vivi pulled a seat and sat down while waving at Caimie to join them. "Yes."

"Are we referring to the same Luffy? I happen to know one interesting guy, Monkey D. Luffy," she said with amusement while Vivi smiled even more.

"You know him?" Nami asked.

"In passing. I've met him once or twice," she had an odd smile before shaking her head. "He's really a funny man, managing to make your day as lively as possible."

Vivi nodded. "Yep. That's what makes him Luffy I supposed."

Nami's mobile rang so she excused herself after seeing it was her client calling. Robin suddenly smiled broadly and grinned at Vivi. "Say, Vivi, he has a best friend right? And still single."

"You mean Zoro or Usopp?" Vivi asked though she could already read what's running through Robin's mind.

"I was thinking more of Zoro-san," she mused. "But Long-Nose-kun would also make a good match."

Before Vivi answered, she turned to Robin. "You know them?" she asked.

Her friend nodded. "Six to seven years ago, I met the three of them and enjoyed their company. They're quite interesting fellows. I worry about Nami so I am thinking of hooking her up with one of those."

Vivi grinned. "Well, that's a wonderful idea. Though we have yet to confirm about Zoro's relationship first. He's too secretive about his private life, Luffy mentioned it once. He doesn't seem to trust so easily."

Robin nodded and reached for her book once more when she saw Nami returning to them. "In the meantime, let us keep it to ourselves first."

"Guys, I'd be back later this afternoon. I need to meet with my client today," she said while rolling her eyes. "I told the man I'm busy but he's been demanding too much and threatened to cancel the contract if I don't give in to his demands."

"Which are?"

"Change of design, change of this and that…he's like a woman, honestly, unable to decide on something definite," she grabbed her bag and kissed their cheeks before she went towards Caimie and kissed her as well.

Vivi watched her go then turned to Robin. "I certainly agree. I worry too about her."

.

.

.

"Yohohoho, I finally got the chance to step foot here," Brook said heartily as they stood at the airport. Luffy was busy munching on some hamburger he grabbed the moment they were out. Zoro yawned and scratched his head.

"Zoro…" Usopp started in a sleepy voice, his eyes still dazed.

"Hmm…"

"Don't tell me we are going to stay where Luffy stays," he groused, still half-asleep. Zoro stretched and managed to give the long-nose a rap in the head to wake him up. "Ouch! What was that for!" he cried out, suddenly wide awake while holding his head.

"Wake up already, oh great captain Usopp-sama," Zoro said in mock tone before turning to his other companions whom Luffy managed to drag with him.

"Aren't we forgetting someone?" Brook suddenly reminded them and Zoro immediately sought for them amidst the crowd before he slapped his forehead and yanked Usopp's collar.

"Hey! That's no way to treat a captain. I'm going to call for my lawyer," Usopp cried out while Zoro literally dragged him back to the airport where they left two of their companions. "What's the deal?" Usopp asked.

"You idiot! You were sitting beside Chopper and you forgot to even wake him up!" Zoro chided and Usopp's eyes widened.

"W-What? Chopper is still in there?"

They both stopped. Or rather, Zoro stopped as he saw two figures coming towards them, one obviously glowering in anger right now.

"Just how could the four of you even manage to get out without bothering rousing your companions?" Perona hissed, her face red in anger.

Zoro winced. It's rare to see his secretary mad and when she is real angry, her superior breeding comes out. Not bothering to listen to their explanation, she turned to Usopp and pointed at some of the bags they have not retrieved.

"Usopp, you carry those things," she ordered and turned to Chopper. "Let's go Chopper."

Said young intern who was working as a forensic expert nodded, glad not to be at the receiving end of Perona's wrath. Usopp however, complained.

"Hey, how come you're ordering me around? Why not let Zoro carry your things seeing as he too forgot to wake you up," he said and smirked at his pal who simply raised his brow.

"I'm her boss and she can't order me around."

Usopp blinked. "Then she can't be doing this to me either," he complained though he started pulling the trolley anyway. "I'm also a boss at the company."

"Tell that to her and not me," Zoro grunted as they followed both Perona and Chopper who totally ignored them.

"She seriously is pissed off and we have to deal with her superior breeding for the next few days to pacify her," Usopp grumbled and glared at Zoro. "Why'd you have to bring her anyway? You two always fought like cats and dogs."

Zoro glanced at him. "She needed it. Besides, she had been working her ass off for the past few days to hasten up my case. She never planned to come here in the first place though," he admitted and continued walking on. "I forced her to come."

"Eh?"

"Perona is dealing with her own problems by herself even though she is not telling. I ought to give her a break so I dragged her along," he answered as they saw the group finally waiting for them. Usopp stopped for a moment and studied his usually quiet friend.

"Oi, Zoro, is she your girlfriend?" he asked loudly for the moss head to hear.

But the long-nosed never got a definite answer because Zoro only smirked at him and he seriously does not know what that smirk meant. He saw a car parking in front of Luffy and Vivi stepped down.

..

..

Zoro tried to keep his eyes open as he saw Vivi stepping down from the car and heard Luffy calling her name out as if the one he is calling for is a very, very distant away.

"Vivi!" Luffy cried out her name happily like a child who had found his lost toy. Thankfully, Perona had the sense to hit Luffy's head as they are now starting to attract too much attention with Luffy's yelling.

He stood a distance away for a full minute, giving room for Vivi and Luffy to say their hellos before he finally approached them again. This time, Usopp caught up with him. Vivi turned to them and smiled widely.

"Zoron-san, Usopp-san," she greeted warmly.

"Vivi, you are such a savior," Usopp cried as her driver took their baggage and locked it up at the van.

The blue-haired chuckled at the usual antics from the small group. Leading them towards the van, she turned to them. "Oh by the way, I'd like you to meet some friends. We were busy preparing the house when you called that you've landed," she said as a girl with green hair waved at them.

Luffy immediately turned to Zoro and Zoro had to groan, knowing what was coming. "Zoro, is she a relative?"

"Can't you just get off my back for a minute Luffy and leave me in peace, I want to continue my sleep," he grumbled and stopped when he saw another woman shifting from her seat to give room for them. "Oh? It's Robin," he said in casual tone.

Usopp's and Luffy's heads perked up and threw themselves at the raven-haired woman who was chuckling. "Robin!"

Palming his face, Zoro shook his head as he stood beside Perona and Chopper and Brook. "Seriously, when do you two grow up," he asked and yawned once more. He turned to his companions and shoved them in. "Get in. I'll follow ahead."

"Eh? Where are you going, Zoro?" Luffy asked and tilted his head to glance at him. Before he could even speak, Zoro gave him a stern glance.

"No you are not coming," he declared. "I just need you to send me the address then I'll follow as soon as I finish something," he said seriously. He raised his hand and turned on his heel. Luffy was making faces while watching his friend leave just like that. But then again, that's Zoro. He grinned and finally started chatting with them, telling them of some good stories while the ladies could not help but enjoy themselves.

Usopp looked around and his eyes widened. "Eh? Where is Perona?" he asked as the van already drove away.

"Perona?" Caimie asked. "Oh, that pretty girl? I thought I saw her follow the guy."

Robin turned to Luffy. "Are they dating?"

"Who?"

"Zoro and Perona?" she asked. Luffy shrugged.

"Nah. As far as I know, Perona is just a close friend to Zoro. She understood him at a level no other female was able to," he said and gave Robin a regretful smile.

Robin blinked and nodded. She made a mental note to talk to Zoro about it.

..

..

..

"I thought I told you to follow them?" Zoro asked when he sensed her following him around, not bothering to talk to him and simply just being there. He stopped to let her catch up to him and when she did, they started walking once more.

"Is your place near here?" she asked, knowing what he wanted to do.

"No. It takes a train ride."

She nodded and fell silent and that's one of the things he appreciated about her. Though they always argue about trivial things, Perona knew when to ask and when to remain silent. But what's constant about her is her presence, always there as a friend. He told no one about his past except her and Luffy. Usopp only managed to catch up through bits and pieces he was able to deduce and Chopper does not know yet. In exchange, Zoro also knew Perona's secret, her troubles and her desires. While most in the company took them as a couple, the two never denied nor confirmed it, leaving the people to assume what they always wanted to assume. For Zoro, Perona is the only one who he trusted among the female species. Not that he is cynical towards women in general. He just didn't interact well with them, his distrust always coming first before he could even get to know one better.

She broke the silence after ten minutes of walking without talking at all. "How long have you been gone here?" she asked with curiosity.

"I moved to France when I was fifteen after he came to take me with him," he said. "I'd like to go to the dojo and see if things are still the same."

She cast him a glance. "Sorry if I tagged along even though you never wanted a company," she said casually and looked ahead.

"Nah."

He watched as she suddenly ran ahead of him and went towards the train station with so much glee, like a child. A small grin broke his lips as he saw her wave at him excitedly, calling it out his name. He met her when he was still starting on his career as a lawyer, a troubled woman who seemed so lost. It was one rainy night when he went home late, after he finished digesting a case with his mentor, Rayleigh, a good friend of Mihawk. He knew when one is sane enough to keep herself alive or when one lost her mind and decided to jump down. That was what Perona was about to do – about to commit suicide and had he been a little late, that girl who could have so many different personas would have died.

It was two years later when he saw her again, this time, she was about to leave from the social gathering he and Luffy were forced to attend to. That was where he learned her name is Perona, the daughter of a shipping magnate and the owner of a big-time fashion company. To his surprise and to Luffy's as well, she suddenly volunteered to work under him, wanting to get away so very much from the life she had always led. And at the same time, wanting to get away from the people who were always after her life.

Even until now, Perona is yet to find out who had tried attempting to kidnap her many times. And that's one reason he had dragged her with him, to lead her away, swearing to protect her. Well, he only swore that to himself anyway. She does not need to know.

..

..

..

Vivi's friends were clearly amused as they listen to Luffy telling the more and more stories as they all gathered at the wide living room of the Nefertari. It was decided that it is an opportune moment for everyone else to meet each other, seeing as Vivi's friends have finally arrived.

Nami stared with a sweat drop. She definitely had nothing to say…except that she's speechless. When Vivi told her about him, she was expecting to see a rather mature guy. But this one…he is…weird to put it simply. But she will admit how he had the knack to make everyone else laugh.

"Ah, so you're Nami," Luffy said to her when she stepped into the room.

"Uh…yes."

He grinned and extended his hands. "I'm Luffy. Vivi said so much about you," he said heartily as the others grinned.

She glanced at Vivi who was winking at her. Perhaps she really might like this guy for her friend. "I'm sure she did," she said and finally joined the others as the servants were still preparing for their dinner.

"Ah, Nami-swan!" a cheerful voice came from the man who just emerged from the kitchen and Kaya giggled at her seat while Nami looked up with a squeal and she ran to him with a bone-crushing hug.

"Sanji-kun!" she said in delight as Sanji returned the hug affectionately. Even though he was married to Kaya and even though he loves Kaya, he wouldn't deny and his wife knew it, that Nami holds a special spot in his heart.

"My lovely Nami-swan has been blooming yearly," he said comically while the ladies giggled at their seats. Name gave the blond guy a kiss on the cheek before they both joined the others. Nami looked around and frowned.

"Eh? You did not bring my godchild with you?" she asked, hoping to see the cute little girl who was named after her, courtesy of Sanji and Kaya.

Sanji wrapped his arms around her shoulder in a good-natured way while Kaya chuckled. "Sorry but young Nami is quite a handful. Merry volunteered to look after him until we get back tomorrow," she said.

Nami made a face. Then to everyone's surprise, Luffy jumped up from his seat and cried out. "Zoro!" he said and went towards the newly arrived people. Zoro sidestepped and Luffy hit the door while Perona sniggered at him.

Slowly, Nami tilted her head when she heard that one name – a name she never forgot and remained buried in her memories. She wasn't aware how she trembled and stiffened until Sanji grasped her shoulder gently, his eyes questioning her when she looked at him.

When she finally shifted her gaze back, she had to swallow hard. There he stood in all his glory – Roronoa Zoro. He wasn't paying attention to her or to the others except to Vivi's fiancé whom he is now hitting in the head, chiding him to act like his age. Beside him stood a beautiful pink-haired woman who was quite enjoying giving Luffy a smirk.

"Yohoho, you sure took your time going around," Brook said with a good laugh. "Why, Perona, you've forgotten your cute umbrella," he said, raising her umbrella for Perona to see.

Said woman scratched her forehead. "Yeah. I did," she said before turning to Luffy and Zoro who started throwing words back at each other, not one wanting to yield and no one even has any idea what they were suddenly talking about.

Rapping their heads, she placed her hands on her hips. "Will you two shut the hell up and be aware of your surroundings?" she growled. "This isn't your office where the two of you can keep arguing about every trivial thing that came to mind."

Zoro tilted his head towards the amused audience then shrugged while Luffy scratched his head before scrunching his nose. "Shishishi…"

Vivi walked towards Perona and smiled warmly. "Really, you have to teach me how you do that. I'd certainly like to use it against them at other times," she said. "Come, I'll introduce you to the rest," she pulled Perona while Zoro stood where he was left, his eyes finally boring on the orange-haired woman who looked like she had seen a ghost. Then again, he couldn't blame her.

He patted Luffy's shoulder and walked towards the group. He stopped in front of Nami, not once showing a hint of surprise for seeing her there unlike Nami who was suddenly feeling cold. She isn't expecting her meeting with him to be this way…

That he would still grin at her like he is doing now, raising his hand a fraction. "Yo Nami. Been a long time," he greeted sincerely while Nami only gaped at him. Robin shared a look with Vivi, confused at how the two knew each other.

Feeling a gentle tug on her shoulder, she glanced at Sanji and smiled thankfully, for bringing her back from her momentary stupor. She cleared her throat, thankful that the others are not paying attention to them but to Perona who was now suddenly arguing against Luffy. How the hell did he get there so fast?

When she did not even attempt to reply, Zoro shook his head once and ruffled her orange locks. "Good to see you're doing fine," he said in that genuinely casual voice again, if that's even possible, before he finally joined the others. She watched, her mind still muddled to process what just happened.

"So…are you just going to stand there?" Vivi asked Nami and Sanji. It would seem that the awkwardness just came from Nami's part while Zoro acted just like himself. At that moment, Nami wanted to suddenly bring back the old times as she watched how Zoro seemed to enjoy himself around the pink-haired.

Because by all the gods, when they were fifteen, she dumped him, trampled over his love for her. And after seeing him now, perhaps the gods had hated her enough to never give her a good man to settle down with.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Oda owns One Piece.

.

.

He chose a spot outside the mansion and dozed off while the rest were happily engaged in a conversation. To his surprise, Perona is fitting in and is quite getting along well with Caimie. He supposed it had something to do with the designer and model thing.

To see her there after many, many years, Zoro was surprised but managed to hide it through his usual veil of nonchalance. Just how small is the world that their paths crossed? And to think she is good friends with Vivi. And not to mention Robin.

Speaking of the devil, Robin's beauty had matured from the last time she had spent time with them and it also surprised him to learn that she was married. He supposed the night was full of surprises for him.

"Still the lone wolf?"

He cracked his eyes open to find Robin standing in front of him, her right hand offering him a glass of wine. "Thanks," he muttered and sat straight, his back comfortably leaning on the trunk of the tree.

"So its Luffy and Vivi huh? It never occurred to me that Luffy would get married. Among the three of you, I always bet on Usopp to be the first since he had the high chances of wanting to settle down," she mused. "Mind if I sit beside you?"

"Not really. Help yourself," he motioned, his left hand patting the space near him. "So you're married now."

She smiled. "I am. He's a good guy."

He smirked and sipped on his wine. "I supposed he is."

They remained there in silence until Robin broke it. "You and Nami knew each other." It was more of a statement than a question.

He grunted. "Way back."

"I wouldn't pry. It seemed a topic you do not wish to discuss," she said and watched the people inside. She observed the pink-haired who was jovially discussing something with Caimie. "I've never seen Caimie talk to a stranger happily about her passion."

He followed her gaze. "Perona was once a model before she quit so I think they have something in common – it goes with the designer and model thing."

She glanced at him and raised her brow. "Is she someone special?" she asked though Luffy had already said something about that.

He stared at Perona who was making faces before she hit Luffy in the head. "She is," he answered resolutely. "She's special."

Robin nodded her head. "I see. She looked like a nice woman."

Zoro grinned though she was unable to catch it. "She is though at times she is just a handful as Luffy is. But that's one of her quirks. So tell me, when did you decide to settle down?"

She had a bemused smile. "A couple of years ago. Two and half years ago."

"An archeologist like you?"

She shook her head and played with the glass. "No. He's an architect. Sometimes he tagged along with me for my dig."

He glanced at her this time. "You've got quite a man."

She glanced at him as well then smiled gently, seeing an uncertain look that crossed his eyes for barely a second but she understood. She shook her head. "You were just as perfect. It wasn't your fault our relationship ended so soon even when it had just begun."

He stared at her with impassive eyes before he looked away. "I'm sorry."

Her hand held his left arm gently. "You should not be. We had something going there but I felt like you could not open it up. Back then, I wanted a man who I could understand and who could do the same with me. But the walls you built around you are too thick for me to break." She looked at the people outside and saw Vivi giving her a questioning look. "You were nursing an old wound then."

"I wasn't," he said contritely.

She only nodded, her eyes knowing. "You should probably come inside. Luffy is calling you," she said when Luffy was waving at him with both arms. Zoro looked at his best friend trying to act silly once again. Robin stood up with a soft chuckle. "Even until now, I am amazed at how the two of you got along so very well despite your contrasting personalities. I am going back in." as she walked away, she remembered something. "By the way, Zoro, it makes me happy to know that there is someone who could finally understand at a level no other female could."

He only grunted as he watched her walk away. He could count a few women in his life. Kuina – but she died at a young age. Nami. Tashigi. Robin. Vivi and Perona. He had a relationship with the first three before. Nami left him for Kaku, he ended things with Tashigi and Robin had to end up their relationship due to her career back then. In one way or another, he drew some parallelism between Nami and Robin. While his relationship with Nami ended on a bitter note, it was a different case with Robin though.

"Are you still going to laze around there?" Perona asked even while she was still distant. She was making his way towards him. "Come on in."

He shook his head. "I'm fine here."

Perona sighed and stood in front of him, her hands on her hips. After a beat, she spoke. "So I met two of your previous women and they are friends. They seemed nice."

He closed his eyes. "Perona…"

"You look bothered."

"I'm not," he argued.

But being Perona, she never gave up. "Is it because Nami is here?" she asked with a questioning look.

He sighed and opened his eyes to glare at her. "No. I am not bothered and I am definitely not bothered because of her."

Perona stomped her foot childishly. "Then it is Robin. You said you had something going with her but she left for her dig. Do you still harbor any feelings for her?" she sat beside him, uninvited. "Why don't you tell me about it?"

Feeling his eyebrow twitch, Zoro glared at her. Sometimes, he wondered if she had adapted Luffy's persistent attitude. "First, I don't harbor any feelings for her. I do not linger on what was on the past already."

"Uhuh." She grunted and stood up before he pulled him up as well. "C'mon, it doesn't do you good lingering on the past. If they truly do not bother you, then come on in."

He let himself be pulled up rather than allowing her to babble on and on. This is when Luffy and her are the same. They are so insistent on what they wanted though Perona does it in a demanding way compared to Luffy who was doing it rather childishly. Still, they both know that they could get their way.

"When I met Robin, I was still so unsure of myself then. I guess I started doubting everything about myself ever since Nami had duped me for my rival. It's not like I am bothered about their presence, Perona. It's just that I could not help but wonder if there ever was a future for me and Robin – knowing it was my fault she wanted out. She tried so much to reach out but I wouldn't let her."

Perona stopped walking and looked back at him. Then she smiled so warmly that Zoro knew he never regretted saving this woman's life. "You had made something big for yourself now. One look at you and no one would ever think you were a guy full of uncertainties in life. Just be happy for Robin now. She married a great guy."

Zoro sighed. "She did. She's a woman shrouded in many mysteries. She was just like you when I first met her you know. She was tempted to end her life once." He walked so he could stand beside her then they resumed walking back to the house. "Despite how she looked, she's fragile in the inside and I feel relieved that there is someone who could protect her now."

She lightly touched his arm then tugged at him. "She's someone you cared so much about."

He nodded without a word. When Nami broke up with him, it made him stronger and wiser. It made him choose a woman nicely. And he never believed in the old saying that says first love is stronger. For him, what he felt for Robin was by far stronger than what he had with Nami. He couldn't help but regret on what might have been.

.

.

.

She could not understand why she felt a sting in her heart when she risked a glance at his direction and saw how Zoro felt so comfortable around Robin and Perona's presence. For some reason, she felt – jealous. It surprised her to learn that after so many years of not seeing the man she had dumped for someone richer, she suddenly felt jealous towards her friend and the pink-haired. Really, just how selfish could she get?

"I didn't know you were acquainted with Zoro before," Vivi caught her attention.

The redhead turned to her friend and smiled forcefully. "He's someone I – "

"Zoro is really a spoilsport," Luffy interrupted with a small pout and he joined his woman. "Even in other occasions, Zoro preferred the solace he could get away from a crowd."

Vivi gave Luffy a warning look for his lack of timing. She turned to Nami. "Don't mind Luffy's childish complaints. You were saying?" she urged.

Nami felt her face heat up in embarrassment, knowing she was about to reveal that she was in a relationship with him when they were in high school. Meeting Vivi's gaze, she felt compelled to admit it though. Vivi had always been honest and she wanted her friends to be the same.

"I hurt him before," she admitted softly.

Even Luffy gave her an interested look. The redhead forced another smile. "It was one of the things I was never proud of doing."

There was an edgy look from Luffy's eyes as realization dawned on him. "You were the one – the girl who dumped him?" he asked softly, his voice filled with surprise.

"I was," her smile was slanted and she refused to meet Luffy's eyes. Instead, she met Vivi's and gave her an apologetic look. "I never thought I would see him again."

"Nami…"

"Still, I'm happy he looked alright and satisfied."

"He is," Luffy was the one who answered curtly, as if the fact that he is facing the first female who hurt his friend hurt him as well. "He made a lot for himself. I don't understand why you dumped him before for the glitters of gold." And he left them, shocking Vivi and shaming Nami.

Vivi turned to Nami and covered her mouth. "Nami – I – I am sorry for his behavior. I – I couldn't – " Vivi found herself looking for the right words. In a very swift moment, the jovial mood had changed and turned gloomy. It was also the first time she had seen Luffy act so suddenly rude.

Nami reached for Vivi's hand and clasped it gently. "I deserve that. In fact, I deserve more than that. Hurting the boy who protected me before was one thing I am very ashamed of. I was tempted by Kaku's wealth."

"But – "

"It struck me now that I never did apologize to him."

This time, it was Vivi who held her hand. "Then you have the chance now. Chances like these rarely happens in life Nami so grab it. You might never have the same chance again. tell him how sorry you are." She looked over Nami's shoulder and smiled. "Look, he is making his way back here with Perona. Why not talk to him?"

"I really don't know what to say. You saw it earlier."

"Just tell him you're sorry. Then hey, maybe old flame can be rekindled?" she suggested in a teasing tone while Nami shook her head.

Trust Vivi the romanticist. She felt herself being pulled up. "Go." Vivi urged her as Perona and Zoro stepped in. The pink-haired went towards Luffy and the rest while Vivi held Zoro up. "Hey Zoro."

"?"

"You see – "

"I was wondering if we could talk?" Nami cut her off before she could go any further. She stood beside Vivi and gave Zoro a silent look. Vivi took the chance to silently slip away.

Zoro stared at her for a moment before he sighed. "If it was about years ago, there's nothing to talk about Nami. And don't apologize if you intend to. I have you to thank actually," he said and tucked his hands on his pocket. He gave a sincere smile though you could barely see it since he always hid it behind the shadows of a scowl. "I became stronger and wiser because of you. Come on, let's join the rest," he said and ruffled her locks before he left her there, standing astounded.

Just like that? No hard feelings? He really moved on? Nami bit her lip. It made things more difficult for her to say the right words of apology. He knew how to take the stuffing out of her mouth. She glanced at the ceiling and told herself –

_Watch and see how the man you had taken for granted is everything you'll ever want for a man in life._

And she truly felt regretful knowing what she had with him ended because of her greed.

.

.

.

Whew. Sorry for the late update. I have no real reason except that I was enjoying my vacation and it took me longer to upload this one. I was planning to update the story a few days ago but I got busy with something else. So let me once again thank the following people who reviewed.

_Buchielle –_ hey, good to see your name here. I wasn't expecting you to be into a One Piece fic as well. And yeah, indeed, Zoro is one hot blooded male.

_Kyleen Ayanami_ – hullo, glad you liked the 2nd chap.

_Thormac- _I remember seeing your name in one of my One Piece fic and I want to tell you how glad I am that you still follow it.

_Echo Uchiha_ – hi, thank you very much, you always support my stories by leaving me a review and I feel grateful for it.

_Fmdevil_ – hehe, Perona is fast becoming my favorite too and glad we had something in common. I even felt the same disappointment you did when Oda didn't add her. I was gunning on her to be the next nakama. Then again, I supposed we can't always have everything.

_yuMeNami _– yeah, a broken past. Hope you continue watching out for this one.

_AquaGekko23_ – I was doubtful at first when I kept them in character and thank you for reassuring me I did well, however, I think they were all kinda OOC on the third chapter.

_Whattup' penguin_ – who wouldn't love a high school drama? Hehe, I am glad you like it so far.

_MASSEXPLOSION_ – thank you so much.

_KiaCoral_ – thank you so very much and I would like to know what movie came to mind, ehehe, glad you liked the interaction between Zoro and Perona.

_Minatochan145_ – thanks for the review. I appreciate it.


	4. Author's Note

I am deeply sorry that I will not be able to update my fics following the end of Reclaimed Love. I will be in a three-month hiatus starting today due to some important reasons. In the off chance that I might be able to create an update, I will be asking author whittney to post my update for me. I really apologize for this. I'd also like to thank those who reviewed my latest updates. My stories will not be abandoned and I'll definitely finish them in due time.

Thank you and take care guys.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Only the plot.

.

.

.

The hours passed as the group started talking about random stuffs. From time to time, Zoro would butt in when asked by Luffy to give his comments but other than that, he preferred to keep to himself and decided to just be a listener.

"So you met Luffy and his friends there?" he heard Nami ask. She was seated besides Vivi who was comfortably leaning on the couch.

Robin answered with a soft nod. "Yes. They were quite the charming guys if you ask me," she mused with a small smile. She cast Luffy and Usopp a single look and the two guys understood that the rest do not need to know that she was once Zoro's lover. It would make the atmosphere awkward if it happens.

"What do you do for a living, Zoro-chin?"

Zoro flinched. Zoro…Chin? He blinked and stared at the woman who addressed him like that. She was giving him an inquisitive look. "Calling me Zoro would be fine and I am a lawyer."

"Ah! I'm going to get some more drinks," Robin's husband volunteered when he noticed some of the bottles emptied already.

The lawyer stretched and stood up as well. "I think I'll help," he said and glanced at Perona. "We'll be leaving in thirty minutes."

"So soon?" Luffy whined.

"Yes," Zoro answered and walked towards the kitchen where he found Franky getting five bottles of beer from the refrigerator. Zoro decided to help by opening them up.

Franky gave him a cheerful grin. "Robin talked highly of you. Whenever subjects of friends come up, she doesn't miss mentioning you and Luffy and Usopp."

Zoro grunted and reached one bottle to take a swig from it. "She's one of the few women that we respect."

Franky leaned on the table as he now faced Zoro who was leaning on the refrigerator. "She was heartbroken when I first met her. so I know what role you played in her life. She was heartbroken in a sense that she couldn't do anything for you despite how hard she tried."

There wasn't a hint of malice from Franky's voice as he talked about this with Zoro. The latter was quiet and simply stared at Franky, wondering why Franky bothered bringing the subject up. "She's very important to me," he later admitted.

"As you are to her. It took a while to make her fall in love with me so I wanted to ask if you still love her," it was at that exact moment that Franky, despite knowing this man only today, revealed what he greatly feared. After all, Robin admitted before that Zoro was her first love.

The lawyer's silence made Franky uncomfortable especially when Zoro only leveled his gaze with him. But he did speak after a while, in a casual tone. "She's your wife now. You should know better than fear my existence. The fact that she settled down with you means you are important to her as well."

Franky wasn't even sure if Zoro sounded angry. He decided to take a drink as well, the others forgotten for a moment as they suddenly engaged in a serious conversation. Zoro leaned away from the refrigerator. "She wasn't my first woman but undoubtedly she became one of the very important women in my life along with Vivi and Perona. I have known her fears, her dark past, her dreams. She said you are a good man and I am satisfied with her words. However, if you choose to hurt her in any way, know that I will come after you."

He stepped in front of Franky and sized him up a little. "It wasn't easy for me letting her go when she asked me to. Heck, I wasn't new to that kind of thing but separation with her was far more painful than what I felt before I met her. But back then, I knew I must. Because I know most of it had been my fault. You asked me if I still love her. of course I do. But I am not going to take her away when I can see for myself how satisfied she looked when around you." He patted Franky's shoulder. "Take very good care of her, Franky."

With that said, he took five bottles and left the other guy astounded. Franky blinked. There are but a few men who would willingly let go of their woman if only to see them happy. It is no wonder Robin fell in love with this guy. He may be an aloof type of guy but he had some qualities that some men nowadays lacked. He could only hope he did not insult the lawyer when he implied that his presence might make Robin fall in love with him again.

Back at the living room, Zoro casually set the bottles at the table and yawned. He glanced at his watch. "We really need to go now. It's getting late and I still have to talk with a client over the phone," he said as Perona stood up and gathered her things. "We'll see you tomorrow then."

"Can't you spend the night here?" Vivi requested.

Zoro shook his head. "It's kind of you to offer but we already reserved a room. Oi, Usopp, Chopper, Brook – let's go."

"Eh? We didn't know you booked for us," Usopp stood up.

"You can't expect to sleep here."

"You take care then okay?" Vivi said worriedly.

"Yes sure, Vivi-san," Brook answered for them. Chopper was already beside Perona as they await the others. Zoro glanced at Luffy and patted his shoulder before turning to Vivi and he grinned.

She grinned back without saying anything. That's how they understood each other. He turned to Nami who looked uncomfortable when he shifted his gaze towards her. How many years has it been? She lost her usual proud look that he adored before. "We'll be going ahead, Nami."

She forced a smile. "Yes of course. Take care," she nodded. He turned and passed by Robin. She smiled at him, knowingly and he knew without a doubt that she knew about his conversation with her husband. There was gratitude in her eyes as well as hidden regret for what might have been. But she is truly happy and contented now.

His upper lip moved up to form a smirk. And she nodded. He bade farewell to the others before he headed out towards the door where Perona and the others are waiting.

.

.

.

It hurts to think that she wasn't among those important women in his life. But who is she to complain? They were teens when she broke his heart and he was gone a week after. She learned his adoptive father transferred him abroad and that was the last she had heard of him. She did not mean to eavesdrop a while ago. She was only coming out from the bathroom when she heard a little of their conversation and she felt envious of Robin.

"…_she became one of the very important women in my life along with Vivi and Perona. I have known her fears, her dark past, her dreams…"_

That was the only portion she managed to hear but it was obvious they were talking about Robin a while ago. Had Kaya not called her attention, she would have stayed a little longer to eavesdrop, curious to know what role Robin played in his life for her to earn such important claim from Zoro.

She brushed off the pain in her chest and walked towards the group to join them once more and all the while wondering how she could truly apologize even when he said it was all in the past now. She wanted to say something when they bade farewell but she could only managed to say take care.

"I'm curious to know, how did you meet Perona-chan?" Sanji asked and lit a cigarette.

All eyes turned to Luffy who was busy munching on some chips when Sanji asked the question. He swallowed first before he cleared his throat. Then he smiled apologetically. "That's a story I am in no liberty to tell. I don't even know how exactly they met but I simply learned bits and pieces."

"Is she very close to him?' Nami decided to ask.

Luffy nodded. "Very. You can put her in the same category as me," he said and reached for another bottle. "What time is the rehearsal tomorrow?" he turned to Vivi.

"Ten," Caimie, being the coordinator, answered.

"I see. Then I shall have time meeting Ace and Sabo," he said and stretched one arm across the seat.

Vivi gave him a speculative look. "I thought you said they could not come?"

"That's only to convince Zoro to come since he had no plans to do so," he answered with a sigh. "He's married to his job you know and it was his job that made him keep Perona." He stood up, a sign that he does not intend to elaborate further. "How about we all hit the sock? It's getting late."

The ladies nodded and decided to go to their respective rooms. After all, sleeping over Vivi's house wasn't something new for them. They have their respective guest rooms. They all stood up and Nami walked beside Robin.

"How did you and Zoro meet?" she asked.

Robin gave her a sideway glance. "Oh. We met at a party. It was Saul's party and Zoro was his honorary guest.'

Nami nodded as she bit her lip. They continued walking , following behind the steps of Caimie, Kaya and Vivi. "Reach him out, Nami. Do not wait for him to come to you. I don't know your past with him but I have a guess."

Robin gently patted her shoulder before she turned left of the corridor and went to her room. Nami stood rooted on her spot. She knew nothing of Zoro now except his relationship with the few people who were invited by Luffy and Vivi to attend their wedding. How is she supposed to reach out?

She wanted to. She truly wanted to. But there are certain barriers she has to break in order to get to him.

.

.

.

He was brushing his teeth when someone knocked outside. "A minute," he called out and rinsed before he headed towards the door while wiping his face. He found Perona standing there.

"Mind if I come in?" she asked.

He shrugged and opened a way for her. Perona went to sit at the bed and watched Zoro as he continued wiping his face. "What happened there at the kitchen? You looked different when you came back and you were in a hurry."

Sometimes he wished she wasn't so perceptive like Luffy. "Nothing happened there. Go back to sleep."

She refused and showed her defiance when she sat, cross-legged on the bed. She had a stubborn look on her face as she looked at him, challenging him more. The male sighed and sat at the couch languidly. "This and that. Franky asked if I am still in love with Robin."

"Aren't you?" she asked with a raised brow.

His face was hard as he stared at the window. "There's no point admitting that you know."

Perona stretched and lied on the bed. "Why did you allow her to go anyway?"

"I couldn't hold her back. Between the two of us, even though she was the one who opted out, she was the one who was more heartbroken. It should have been me but it was her. She wanted so much to reach out but I wouldn't let her. when she asked me to let her go, I easily agreed and made no attempts of following her. I easily let her go."

"…"

Zoro inclined his head a little to glance at Perona. "What I felt for her was stronger. We once shared a dream together. A dream that could not be fulfilled anyway since I was at fault. She found that dream in Franky now – a family." A wry smirk curved his lips before he rubbed his face. "There are so much regrets, a little while ago, I even started thinking to turn back the hands of time so I can make it right. But that's selfishness. Now that your curiosity is satisfied, go back to your room."

Perona snorted but inside, she bled for Zoro. A tough man who had so many regrets none of which he wishes to share to anyone else. He is a tough man with uncertainties in life brought about by the life he led as a youth. She stood up and walked towards him then leaned down.

He merely raised his brow and ready to shove her away. Why does she have to act like Luffy too? Perona would not budge from her spot though and kissed his forehead. "I love you Zoro."

His hardened look softened a little as he held her close in a soft embrace. "Yeah. I do too."

"And I will always be beside you okay? Me, Luffy, Usopp, Brook and Chopper. We all love you so much that we won't leave you ever." She finally broke free from the embrace and beamed, gone was her usual bitchy self. Then again, she only acts bitchy when Usopp is around.

He chuckled a little. "Yeah. Now go."

She giggled a little but left as she was told. When she was at the door, she glanced back with a gentle smile. She had promised herself that she will also protect him like he always does to her. "Zoro?"

"Hm?"

"Robin is happy now, don't you think you deserve to be happy too? You suck at relationships but I think there's someone out there who is truly meant for you." She said this because she noticed how Nami would give him secret glances. Of course she knew Nami was the one who broke his heart when he was a teen and for that she will not allow Nami to do it again. Still, perhaps Nami had been regretful of her deeds too.

He didn't respond and she wondered why. She frowned when she realized he was already fast asleep. She always wondered how he does that. He easily falls asleep at the most inopportune moments. She shook her head and gently closed the door.

.

.

.

"Thank you very much," Nami gleefully said and shook her client's hands before she glanced at her watch. She had an hour to spare before their rehearsal.

"Have a nice day, Nami," her client bade her farewell.

Nami nodded her head and reached for her drink. She sat there for a while and observed the people passing by. She caught a woman with a pink hair. Perhaps she dyed her hair as well? Perona said she died her hair pink. Besides there is no way it could be natural.

Thinking of Perona, she could not help but wonder her real relationship with Zoro. They seemed pretty close.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

She blinked at the familiar tone and when she looked up, she was face to face with a man she had her longest relationship with aside from Sanji. It was Kaku – the same guy she chose over Zoro for flashes of gold. It has been a while since she had last seen him.

"Kaku."

He raised his two fingers. "Yo. I did not expect to see you around here," he said and sat down.

Nami shrugged. "I just had an appointment and I am waiting an hour before attending the wedding rehearsal."

"Oh yeah, I heard about that. It seems all of your friends are getting married and you're the only one left. don't you ever get tired of being a bridesmaid?" he asked with a hint of amusement.

She frowned at him. "You don't have to point that out. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Ah. I came ahead of my wife."

Kalifa. That's his wife – one of the sought out models of the decade, next to Boa Hancock. Kaku studied her closely and noted the depressed look she was trying to hide. He thought he has the right to say he knew her better since they have been in a relationship for five years before he ended it when Lucci introduced his friend, Kalifa. It was rude of him back then but he was able to apologize to her properly. "I haven't seen you with that kind of look ever since you dumped Roronoa." He saw her flinched at the mention of the name.

"Maybe because I was regretting that decision now. Kaku, you were a nice guy even back then and I was truly happy too when I was with you but that was never enough to assuage my guilt. I buried what I felt for him deep down so no one can see through it."

He did not speak and waited for her to continue. Instead, she chuckled a little and hit her chest. "It hurts inside. I saw him yesterday. He…was the best friend of Vivi's groom."

"Do you somehow hope that even after all those years, he'd still pine for you?" he asked, a little bit incredulous. But it's one of Nami's personalities. She could be greedy in a good way. Possessive at that.

She chuckled bitterly. "Yeah somehow. After seeing him once more, comfortable around Vivi, Perona and Robin, I couldn't help but be envious and regretful. I'm being selfish isn't it?"

He did not have the time to respond when his wife came in all her glory. "Hey babes."

Kaku looked up and smiled. "Hey." He stood up and kissed his wife before glancing at Nami. "We'll talk some other time okay?"

"Hey Nami, you're looking good," Kalifa acknowledged her with a pleasant smile.

"Back at you, Kalifa," Nami smiled back.

"I've to drag 'im away now, is that alright with you?" the model asked.

Nami smiled. "Sure."

She watched as they walked away. Her relationship with Kaku before was already falling apart before he met Kalifa. There was no longer the so-called spark between them and their relationship had been stagnant for a year. She didn't feel bitter when he left her for the model.

She jolted a little when her mobile beeped. She had a message from Vivi that their meeting time is nine thirty so the rehearsal could start at exactly ten o'clock. She sent back her reply and immediately finished her drink.

.

.

.

Zoro's eyebrow twitched as he stared at Luffy's goofy face. At that moment, he wanted nothing else but to slam that face into the wall as they arrived at the meeting place.

"You – "

"Well, I had to lie so I could drag you back here," Luffy cut him off before he could say anything else. He shrugged carelessly and turned to his new guests who recently arrived.

"Looking good, Zoro," Ace greeted cheerfully, beside him his fiancée, none other than Boa Hancock herself.

"Don't feel so bad about it, Zoro," Sabo included. "See, it is only right for the best friend to be here. You don't have any excuse to bail out of this."

"I swear, one of these days, I am so going to kill you, Luffy," Zoro growled while the others laughed at this. "Do you realize how many cases I have given up?"

Luffy pouted. "What's more important? Your work or your friend?" he challenged.

"Obviously, it is my work since I earn a dime there compared to having you around," Zoro grumbled as he sat down and reached for a drink.

"Seriously, learn to tone down a little, bro," Sabo commented. "You've been way too busy with work. It makes life kinda boring."

"Apparently, not for me."

"Uhuh."

The wedding coordinator called for them and started giving instructions for everyone to follow. Zoro found himself standing besides Nami . She was in her casual attire. "Hey," he greeted.

She forced a smile. "Hey."

He isn't stupid to understand and observe that she's uncomfortable around him. He wondered why but perhaps it has to do with what she had done in the past. On his part, he didn't give much thought about it. Though they ended their relationship in a bitter note, he was able to forgive her especially when he met Luffy and the rest. It's because he had forgiven her that he is able to act so casual around her now. "Why do you look so uncomfortable around me?" he asked.

Apparently, she did not expect him to raise that question as her eyes widened in surprise. "W-What?"

"Just asking since it's how it looks. Really, if you are still thinking about the past, there's nothing to worry about. Get over your guilt and that is that," Zoro commented with a shrug.

Nami sighed and didn't bother responding for a few seconds. "I'm sorry," she mumbled a moment later. "I still need to apologize for it."

"Forgiven."

"I…" Nami tried to search for words to say. She remembered Robin's words. _Do not wait for him to come to you._ What does Robin know about her past with Zoro? She doesn't remember telling anyone except Vivi. "I hope I can invite you for a drink later. To catch up with lost times, if that's fine with you."

He stared at her with a frown before he shrugged. "Sure." He brought out a calling card and handed it to her. "You can call me here."

She nimbly took the card and kept it at her pocket. She had made a resolve earlier to patch things up with Zoro. And inside she was hoping they could be like old times – assuming Perona is not a barrier she has to overcome.

Caimie started calling for them to move forward and Nami turned to Zoro. In a soft whisper, she said, "I'm really glad to see you well and successful, Zoro."

"Mm," was his only response as they started walking forward.

It may not be as easy as she deemed it to be, but Nami will not give up. She will not let him go so easily again even if it means she's the one doing the chasing.

.

.

.

Okay, sorry for the very late update. I barely have time. So, I wanted first to point out that Robin played a very important role in Zoro's life too and that he was more deeply in love with her than he was with Nami so her importance over Nami is great. I like to do things differently that's why. Also, Nami will be the one trying to reach out – like looking for something she had thrown away long ago or something like that. Depending on the mood, characters may go OOC.

I do hope you weren't disappointed with the update. My thanks to the following: _reggie, whittney, Echo Uchiha, buchielle, Lovessweets, Sky, thormac, whattup' penguin, yuMeNami, AquaGekko23, Ophelia de Canards, fmdevil, Kawaii Neko Nami_


End file.
